Finding the Path
by LadyToxxik
Summary: HBP spoilers! Continues after the funeral, from Ginny's POV. It's my first story, so please be kind
1. Chapter 1

**_Finding the path_**

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. I prefer to stay on the sidelines and read the fabulous works of other authors, but after reading the _Half Blood Prince_, I just couldn't let this one go. Contains major HBP spoiler, so consider yourself forewarned. Please enjoy, and let me know which parts to chuck. -- Saima

Disclaimer: All this belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling

Ginny Weasley sat alone, facing the lake with the giant squid. She knew when she returned back to Hogwarts, people would expect her to break down and cry. And although she was aware of Harry's reasons, Ginny did not understand them.

Harry Potter had just broken up with her a mere ten minutes ago, at Dumbledore's funeral. She had seen it coming, the look in his eyes when he turned to her before speaking those resounding words. It was ironic, the day that Harry and Ginny's relationship met with a premature end, Ron and Hermione were able to find solace in each other's company. Where one relationship was starting, another one had bitterly ended; and yet, Ginny was not weeping about it.

_"I suppose I should find out about the match now," Harry looked at me with a glint in his eye and I laughed at his boyish charm. __  
_

_"Now, you wouldn't have dragged me out of the festivities just to discuss a quidditich match, would you Mister Potter?" I could not believe it, moments earlier, Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived – had kissed me. Little, plain old Ginevra Weasley. __  
_

_Harry smirked and answered, way too quickly for my comfort, "Now Ginny, what would your brother say? I am shocked and appalled at your behaviour!" __  
_

_"Oh, shut up and kiss me already." __  
_

How long ago had it been? How long ago had Ginny and Harry been content in having found each other, being comfortable enough to spend hours together without speaking, yet knowing what the other was thinking. It was far too early and untimely to have that taken away from them both. And though Ginny did not blame Dumbledore for dying, she felt torn in different directions, with burning questions and accusations for the beloved professor. Why hadn't they heeded Harry's advice about Snape? Why was Dumbledore so trusting? Why was Harry the chosen one?

Why was life being so cruel?

Momentary bliss had been hers, and now it had been taken away. Wailing suddenly, Ginny dropped her head into her arms and cried. She had to find Hermione and confess about the amulet. She needed to confess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. It really helped give me a push to write another chappie ). Thanks especially to clumsyfaery, Artee and Sporky, Darke, geniusgirl, Wen1, and Celina K2. You guys ROCK!

**Finding the Path – Chapter 2**

_Dedicated to my first ever reviewer – clumsyfaery_

Harry had been watching the world whiz by him while taking, what could be, his last ever trip on the Hogwarts Express. He was torn between what to do; on the one hand, he never wanted to return to the school he has treated as his home, yet had taken away so much good from his life.

Hogwarts was also where his heart was. Ginny Weasley was proving very hard to keep out of Harry's thoughts. Like now, when she was sitting across from him. She had not once looked in his direction, not once had she spoken a word to anyone in the cabin. She seemed to in another world, eyes teary but unreadable.

Ginny, oblivious to Harry, was not in a different zone, but was hard at thought, trying to figure out what she could do to help Harry and how the past years events would affect them all in the future. She had the amulet in her coat pocket, afraid to keep it far from herself incase someone tried to play around with it.

The amulet. It was the source of so many questions and only two possibilities. How had she come to possess it? Oh yes, it was during one of the many fights she had with Dean Thomas.

_Flashback_

"It's not funny Dean! Stop it! Snape insulted me for no reason at all and then tried to take off points when I fell flat on my face; which, coincidently, is the point where you're supposed to help me up! Not laugh at how funny I look with my hair sprawled on the floor." Ginny's hair was flying and her pale face had dots of red as she reprimanded her so-called boyfriend.

"Oh Gin-bug, it _is_ funny though. And just think about it, all my friends were there watching. It's like…a chain reaction you see! Oh come here, I still love you!"

Ginny pushed Dean away in disgust, "Dean, having a good snog is not the way to end every argument. Just, leave me alone."

_What a wanker, I need to find Hermione_. Ginny started walking through the third floor corridor, where she stopped and stared at the spot Tom Riddle had first spoken to her. For some reason, she felt a sudden urge to visit Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. What she saw there, to her horror, was Draco Malfoy crying, _crying_, with the ghost.

_End flashback_

_I need to stop thinking about that day._ Unfortunately, the more Ginny tried to forget about what happened, the more it stood out in her mind. She hadn't had a chance to speak to Hermione in private yet, so the older girl did not know about the internal dilemma going on in Ginny's head.

The amulet she had found was half gold and half silver. Ginny assumed it was old, simply because it was covered in dust and had a little bit of rust around the edges. It was oval and had a clasp that you could open up to see a picture frame inside. Instead of a picture though, what Ginny saw was two words inscribed in a red cursive.

Fehlerhafte Liebe.

A/N: any guesses as to what that means! Thanks a lot again to everyone who reviewed. It was so encouraging! And if the plot seems a little sparse right now, just bare with me, I'll get there )


End file.
